As long As you love me
by RusherSchmidster96
Summary: Everything in his life was going af planned. Until that day that ruined everything. He was locked up in a place to find himself again. Their he meets this cute little girl. He falls for her. Hard. But she doesn't talk. Can they help eachother get over their problems. Or are they both lost forever. Rated M, for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I was watching my mom pack my stuff. She looked at me and smiled. I just gave her a glare. "Kendall, honey. Please don't be like that. You know we are only doing it because we love you." I huffed and looked away. My older brother Kenneth came walking in the room. "Hey, brother. How 'ya doing?" "How do you think I'm doing. You're sending me away to some.. some.. I don't even know what it is." My dad walked in the room. "Hey Big Man, ready to leave the hospital?" "Do I have a choice? Just get my chair." My brother got my wheeler chair. Yep, I'm in a wheeler chair. That's happens when you're paralyzed in the legs. My best buds walks into the room. "E-eey. Kendall." "Why'd you stutter Carlos? Are you not sure if you want to see me. Well, then just leave." "No, no I didn't mean it like that." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just help me in my wheeler chair." He and James, my other friend, came towards me and helped me up. They gently sat me down in my wheeler chair. "There you go. Are you comfortable?" James asked me. I nodded. "Good. Let's go." My mom got behind my wheeler chair and pushed me out of my hospital room. "How is it even called where I'm going now." "Sunshine Mental organization." I hated it already. Why call it Sunshine. It's not like I'm going to see the sunshine in the upcoming weeks possibly months. Stupid.

After we all got in the car we drove to my new 'home' in silence. No one said anything. It was kind of awkward but I wasn't going to break the silence. They were locking me up. My family and my fellow band mates.

Suddenly the car stopped. "We're here, honey." My mom said. I looked outside at the building. It was white with these really tiny windows. It surprised me there weren't bars in front of the windows, because it looked like a prison. My door opened and my dad came into view. "Hey, handsome. You ready to go?" I gave him a death glare. He flinched and stepped aside to grab my wheeler chair.

After James and my dad helped me in my wheeler chair. Logan, the last one of our four band members, wheeled me inside the building. It was huge.

A dark women with black hair walked in our direction. "Good afternoon, my name is Amanda Stone. Can I help you?" "Yes, we are here to sign my son, Kendall Schmidt, in." My mom said. She sniffed, and I saw the tears in her eyes but I pretended that I didn't see them. "Oh right." The women said. "Hello Kendall. Nice to meet you. You'd have to say goodbye to your friends and family now, because they can't walk along with us." I turned my head to them. "See y'all later." I turned back to the women. She looked surprised. "Are you ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded. "All right." She turned to my family and the guys. "I'll bring Kendall here." She patted me on the shoulder. "To his room, and then I will come talk to you." She started pushing me away from my family. "All right Kendall. You won't be sleeping alone on your room. There's this little 16 years old girl from the Netherlands on your room." All right that shocked me. She was only 16! "She is really sweet, there's only one problem. She doesn't talk. It's not like she can't talk she just doesn't do it." I nodded. "But don't worry you don't have to sleep in one room with her. There is a center living room and two bedrooms with bathrooms at each side." "All right. What's the girls name?" "Tessa, Tessa Willems." I nodded. She stopped in front of a door. "All right here we are. You're new room." She opened the door and pushed me inside, then she closed the door behind us. It was a large room. There were paintings on a few walls and in the middle there were two couches and a television with a Wii and play station attached to it. "Tessa, darling. Your new roommate is here sweetie." Suddenly I saw the little girl sitting on one of the couches she had her back to me. But after Amanda said the words she stood up and walked towards us. She was absolutely stunning. She had dark brown curly hair that reach the middle of her back, and these ocean blue eyes you could just drown in. When she saw me her eyes became the sizes of dinner plates and with a shocked look she looked at Amanda. "This is Kendall Schmidt, honey. He will live here with you from now on." She ran away to a room I assumed was hers and closed the door behind her. I didn't know what was wrong with her and what kind of problems she had, but from that day I made a promise to myself that I will help her with anything. I will cure her from her problems. Even if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right. Your stuff will be brought in later. That room is yours." She pointed to the other door in the room. "If there is anything wrong then press that button near the door, someone will be here real soon. Any questions?" I shook my head. "All right. Have a nice stay here." She smiled at me and then left the room. I rolled myself to the couch and grabbed the remote. I chanced the channel to something I liked and started watching it.

After 30 minutes I heard Tessa's door open up slowly. I pretended I didn't hear it. I heard her footsteps coming closer until she said down on the couch besides me. She was on the other end of the couch from where I was sitting. I turned my head to her. I could see she had been crying. I turned out the TV and she looked at me. When she saw I was looking at her too. She stood up. I had a feeling she was going to run away again. "Tessa. Wait. Don't run." She didn't run away but she also wasn't looking at me. "Why are you afraid of me." She shook her head. "What's wrong?" She ran to her room. I face palmed myself. 'Great job Schmidt. You scared her, again.' I thought. But then she came back. And she was holding a roll of paper. She gave it to me and I rolled it open. It was a poster, of Big Time Rush. My band. I looked at her. "You're a Rusher?" She smiled at me. I loved her smile. It made her look like an angel. She motioned for me to turn the poster around. I did. There was something written on the back. I assumed she wrote it.

I just couldn't believe it was you. That was what scared me.

"Ooh I get it. You got a little stars truck." She nodded. "Well, you don't have to be scared for me. I won't hurt you. I promise." I gave her my best smile. She blushed. "Soooo… Which one of us four is your favorite?" She started blushing even more. It was adorable. She pointed at me. "Me? You're kidding right?" She shook her head. Now it was my time to blush. Suddenly the door of our room opened and James, Carlos and Logan walked inside. "What are you guys doing here?" "We were curious for your room and roommate." James said. And he looked at Tessa. "Is this your roommate?" He asked me. I nodded. He hold out his hand. "Hi, I'm James Maslow. What's your name?" She shook his hand but then she turned to me. You could read the words 'help me' in her eyes. "That's Tessa." Now Carlos walked over to her. He grabbed her hand. "Nice meeting you Tessa. My name is Carlos Pena. Take good care of our buddy all right?" She nodded. "Good." He pinched her cheek. "Dude, she is not a toddler." I told him. When I looked at Tessa again, I saw that she was in an embrace with Logan. "My name's Logan Henderson. It is VERY nice to meet you." I could see she was uncomfortable. Luckily the others saw it to because they freed her out of Logan's arms. As soon as she was free from his embrace she made a run for her room. We could hear that she locked it behind her. "Great job, Logan. You don't just hug her. She has problems. That's why she's here." I told him. "I'm sorry. But she looked cute. And I just wanted to hug her." "Get out. I don't even think you boys are allowed to be here." "But dude…" Carlos started. But I didn't let him finish. "Get the hell out of here before I call security." They all walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. I wheeled myself to Tessa's door. "Tessa? Are you okay?" Stupid, she doesn't talk. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. "He didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. He's just…Logan." I scratched my head. I just wanted to say something else when the door of our room opened again. Some guys walked in, they were holding my stuff. "Hello Mister Schmidt. We are here to bring you your stuff. Do you want us to put it in your room?" I nodded. "All right." They walked into my room and a few minutes later they walked out again. "Do you need help unpacking?" "No thank you." "Do you need anything else?" "No." "Okay, good day sir." They all left the room. When I turned my head back to Tessa's door, she was standing in front of me. She scared me so I gave a very manly scream (It really wasn't). Of course that scared her too. But before she could lock herself up in her room again I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on my lap. I immediately put my arms around her. She struggled, I stroked her hair. Which was really soft. "Ssshh. It's okay. You scared me. That's why I screamed. It's okay Tessa. Don't be scared." I comforted her. She stopped struggling and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I liked how she fit perfectly. I sniffed up her smell. She smelled like apples and vanilla. I love apples and vanilla. I felt her calm down in my arms. We stayed like this for a couple minutes until she stood up with a blush on her cheek. She got behind my wheeler chair and wheeled me to the couch. She sat down beside me. "Again, I'm sorry I scared you like that." She shrugged. "Could you help me with something?" She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Could you help me unpack my stuff. I can't really do it myself in a wheeler chair." She mouthed 'sure'. And stood up. She wheeled me to my room. It was actually pretty big. It was beige and in the middle was a queen sized bed. All my stuff stood at the end of the bed. I grabbed one of my bags and she got a box. We both started unloading my stuff. She hang the posters and pictures I brought up and made my room look nice. I brought my own favorite carpet and she laid it on the flour. It was green, my favorite color, and really furry and soft. When we were done she threw my bags and boxes in the end of my walk-in closet and we walked back to the living room. When we were both sitting down, me in my wheeler chair (of course) and her in the couch next to me, I turned on the TV. "Thanks for helping me Tessa. I really appreciate it." Suddenly there was this loud buzzer. Tessa got up and turned out the TV. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

That's the buzzer that says it's time to eat. It rings at 10 o'clock in the morning. 1 o'clock in the afternoon. And at 6 PM it's dinner time. Want me to take you there?

When I was done reading I looked at her. She give me a questioning look. "Yes please." I threw the note on the table next to me and she wheeled me out of the room. I now noticed that she hadn't asked WHY I was in a wheeler chair. I actually didn't mind, I don't feel comfortable talking about it. We were walking down a hallway I saw more people. They were probably all going to dinner. Some people were giving me shocked looks other were whispering. This one girl came to me and started freaking out when she saw me. She started screaming and she pulled at her hair. A few guys in white uniforms came up to her and brought her away. I noticed Tessa was walking faster than before. She probably got scared by the girl. "Tessa it's okay. She is gone now. Relax." But she didn't instead she ran away and left me standing there in the middle of the hallway. With people I never saw before.


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3… sorry that it took so long but I was busy with school. Now I have vacation which means I can post more. Enjoy reading it.**

Immediately they all came up to me. Shooting questions at me from every angle. "Are you really Kendall Schmidt?" "Why are you in a wheeler chair?" "Why are you here?" I covered my ears with my hands. I couldn't handle all these people firing question at me. Suddenly I noticed my wheeler chair started moving. "Tessa?" I said in barely a whisper. I removed my hands from my ears. "It's okay Kendall, I'm going to bring you back to your room. You'll eat dinner there." It was Amanda. "Where's Tessa?" "Don't worry about her. She is safe. She'll have dinner in a special room and then we will bring her back." I nodded. She walked me in the room. "Well Kendall, we are going to put you on the couch so you could eat easily." I gulped. How where they supposed to do that. These two massive men in white uniforms walked into the room. They stood at either side of me and lifted me up out of my wheeler chair. Then they gently put me down on the couch. Amanda rolled a table over my legs and she put a plate with food on it. "Bon appetite!" She said with a gently smile. She left the room with the two men behind her. I started eating. It was actually really nice.

It was a hour and a half later. I was still sitting on the couch. I liked it. It was way more comfortable then my wheeler chair. I was watching TV but I couldn't concentrate. Tessa still didn't return. I was getting worried. Suddenly I heard the door opening. And Amanda voice spoke. "She is back Kendall." I heard a set of footsteps walk in the room and then I heard the door close. I knew she was going to her room again because I could hear her footsteps. "Tessa, please don't lock yourself up again." Before I knew what I was really doing, I rolled off of the couch. "Ow, dang it!" I heard her footsteps coming closer to me. And I saw her feet, then she got on her knees. And put her hand on the back of my head. I turned on my back so I was lying on her hand. Her face was hovering above mine. I saw the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing hurts. I tried to stand up and walk after you, but I sort of forgot I was paralyzed." I gave her a small smile. She returned it. She helped me up in a sitting position. Then she sat down beside me. Her hand on my cheek. I saw she was still concerned. "Tessa, really I'm okay. No need to worry." She nodded. I leaned against the couch to keep myself from falling. She stood up and I heard her walk to the door. "Tessa, where you going We don't need help. You could help me? Please? I don't want them finding me here on the ground. They will probably put me back in my wheeler chair and never let me out." I heard her coming back to me. She appeared in front of me. She was looking nervous. "Thank you. All right. If you go sit down on the couch behind me, you can pull me up. I'll help." She did what I asked and sat down behind me. Her legs on either side of me. She put her arms around me. I placed my hands on the couch and lifted myself up from the ground. She pulled me on the couch. When I was sitting on the couch again, I leaned back. Crushing Tessa. I immediately shot forward. "Sorry!" Put instead of pulling her arms away she stayed where she was and pulled me back into her body. I laid my head back on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me Tessa. I really appreciate it." I saw her blushing and smiled. Just then of course the door opened. "All right you two, it's time for b…" When she saw us sitting together on the couch, me against Tessa and her arms around me. Amanda stopped talking. "Aaaw, look at the two of you. Already becoming friends here aren't we." Now we both blushed. "Why are you even on the couch like this?" She looked at me. Since I was the only one who could answer her. "We.. uhm I-I sort of fell of the c-couch and Tessa helped me back up." "How come you fell of the couch." "Tessa wanted to run to her room again." I felt here freeze beneath me. "So I wanted to walk after her, BUT I can't walk soooo.. I fell." I laid my hands on my legs. And stared at my feet. Red creeping up my cheeks. Waiting for Amanda to answer. "Don't worry Kendall. We are going to do anything to get you up and walking again. That's one of the reason you are here." She smiled gently at me. I gave her a smile back. "Well. A nurse will come to help you chance in you pajamas." I nodded. "Tessa, are you ready for bed?" She looked at Tessa. "I'll guess I have to move." I moved off of Tessa, with a little help from Amanda. Tessa stood up. Amanda placed her hands on her shoulders. "Good night darling. Sweet dreams. And if anything is wrong just press the button. You know where to find it." Tessa nodded. And without even looking at me she left for her bedroom. I stared after her. "You like her don't you?" That question came out of the blue. "Sorry?" "Tessa, you like her. Don't you?" "I-I don't know." Do I like her? I mean it's been one day. But still she got me in a good mood. Something my friends and family couldn't do for the past month. Do I really like her?

**Don't be scared to review. I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So new chapter. I first wanna say that I really appreciate the reviews I had. They make me happy! So thanks to **_**torilovesu **_**and the guest for reviewing. Keep it up. Now on with the story…..**

Soon the nurse came and helped me in my bed. Which is where I am now. I was lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes. I saw Tessa. I guess I was liking her. But I didn't know why or how. I mean I'm a 22 year old man. She's a little girl of 16. Hell, she could be my little sister. I closed my eyes again. I shut down my brain and thought of absolutely nothing. I finally dozed off to sleep.

I was here now for a month. I had therapy every day. I could come out of my wheeler chair now, and walk a few inches, before I collapsed to the flour. Luckily there where mattresses all over the flour, otherwise I would be really hurt. Tessa still didn't speak. She sometimes pretended I wasn't there. According to Amanda it was normal. She had her good and her bad days. But lately there where only bad days. She just totally ignored me. I wanted to tell her that I was starting to walk again. But when I said the first word. She took off to her room, and I didn't see her till the next morning. When it was time for her to go to her therapy. I had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her. That why I was going to ask Amanda if she could tell me anything about her. When it was time for our one to one time. Where I had to talk about everything that was on my mind at the moment. I was waiting in her office to show up. When she finally showed up she started it like every time. "Hello Kendall. How is your day so far?" "Good. Yours?" "Good, thank you for asking. How is your therapy going?" I told about what I could do now. "Good good. Now is there anything you want to share with me." "Actually I want that you share something with me. What is wrong with Tessa?" I surprised her with my question. "I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you." I leaned forward in my wheeler chair. "Well Tessa doesn't speak. And maybe when she starts I will already be gone here. So tell me. I want to help her." Amanda rubbed her hands over her face. "All right. But only because I can see she means a lot to you." I sat back and waited for what was coming. Really nervous, because it couldn't be something little. I mean the girl wasn't talking. "When she was 7 she got…kidnapped. This man around your age took her with him while she was walking home from school. She been with him for 2 months. He raped her and beat her up. And he told her she couldn't talk, otherwise he would hurt her even more. She was so scared to talk that, even when she was safe at home again, she refused to do it. Whenever someone came to close, she freaked out. She turned her back to everyone. She didn't trust anyone. When she came here two years ago." She has been here for two years! "She would run from everyone who came to close. I was really surprised that she didn't block you out. Because you where new and she didn't knew you." "But she is ignoring me, and I don't know why." "She is breaking down again. It all happened around this time. She was back home and out of his hands before Christmas, which is in two weeks. You need to help her Kendall. The therapy with her lately is a waste of time, she will only cry and look at the floor. When I told her that she could write down what she wanted, how I could help her. She wrote this." Amanda got up and walked over to the closet where she kept all the files from everyone here. She got a piece of paper and gave it to me. I recognized Tessa handwriting.

All I want is help. I really want to talk again but I can't. I want help!

I looked at Amanda again. "When I told her we were giving her help she shook her head and wrote something else down. Turn the paper around Kendall, and read the back."I turned the paper. What I read on the back shocked me.

I don't want your help or from another therapist. I want Kendall to help me. Just Kendall. I'll only open up for Kendall.

"Me?" "She needs you Kendall. Please talk to her." "But she ignores me." "She wrote that yesterday Kendall. She is done ignoring you. Help her." And I was going to.

When I came back to the room after therapy Tessa was sitting on the couch. She was watching these old school cartoons. I rolled my wheeler chair over to her. I placed my hand over hers which was on the arm rest of the couch. She looked at me, surprised and with a hint of fear in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll help you Tessa." I whispered to her. "I'll do everything I can do to make you talk again. I promise." I saw tears in her eyes. "I'll be here for you." The tears rolled down her cheek, and I wiped all of them away. Never looking away from her eyes. 'Thank you' she mouthed. I smiled at her. "Watch this, I can walk a bit!" She smiled at my enthusiasm. I rolled my wheeler chair away from the couch and to the middle of the room. She followed and went to stand in front of me. She held out her hands and I took them. Slowly I got up, out of my wheeler chair. I took a deep breath and started walking. I looked in her eyes and she looked back. We were both smiling like a bunch of fools. But then I felled my legs going weak and I fell forward. We both hit the ground, me on top of Tessa. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry Tessa. What is up with me and crushing you?" She had her hand in my hair. She didn't looked hurt, she didn't looked upset, sad, depressed. She looked… happy? "Are you all right?" She nodded. 'You?' She mouthed. "I'm fine." She smiled at me again. But suddenly we heard footsteps outside the door and Amanda came bursting in. With men in white uniforms right behind her. "Is everything all right, someone came to us saying they heard a crash in he…" She looked at the two of us on the ground. "What happened?" She asked confused. "I wanted to show Tessa how the walking is going when I fell, on top of her." "Need some help standing up?" "That would be nice." The men walked to me and helped me up. Amanda helped Tessa. "Are you all right sweetie?" She nodded, she still had this smile on her face. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want you getting hurt." She nodded again. I was placed in my wheeler chair again. Tessa came towards me and sat down in my lap. This surprised me, and Amanda. Even the uniform guys looked surprised. "Well, then I guess we will be leaving you alone again. Good bye." Tessa waved and I said good bye. When Amanda walked away, Tessa stood up and walked over to the table, she grabbed a notebook and a pen. And she started writing. When she was done she came to me and gave me the notebook. I read what she wrote on it.

Since you now know what's up with me. Now I want to know why you are here. I mean learning to walk again, you could have done that in a hospital. So why are you here, Kendall?

I gulped and let the notebook fall out of my hands. "I'm not sure if I want to talk about that." She kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in hers. I didn't look at her but I could feel her eyes burning a hole in my head. I noticed I was trembling. "I-I-I" I stuttered. She placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up. She looked me in the eyes and cherished my cheek. "I can't tell you I'm sorry." I moved away from her and rolled my wheeler chair to my room. I locked the door behind me and buried my face in my hands. I'm an idiot. Now she is opening up for me, and I'm closing for her. I should have told her. But I can't. I just can't

**So question: Do you think he'll open up to Tessa, or do you think he's to scared. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, this chapter is really really really short. But it had to be. (At least, that's what I'm telling myself:D) **

**I hope all you people who are reading my story are liking it so far.**

**And I wanna thank **_**dudeamanda **_**for her lovely review. Brought I smile to my face. **

**Now go read the story, if you're still reading this.**

It was evening when I heard a knock on my door. "Kendall? Kendall, are you in there darling?" "Y-yeah." "Open the door honey." I went over to the door and opened it. Amanda walked into the room. She put her arms around me. "What happened? Why did you lock yourself up in here. Why did Tessa came to me, crying. Telling, well writing me, that you hated her?" I had put my arms around her too. And I was sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't hate her. I really don't. S-s-she asked me why I was here but I'm not ready to tell her." Amanda looked at me. "You need to tell her Kendall. How can you aspect here getting better, and opening up for you. When you´re closed to her?" "I-I-I k-k-now…" I really started crying now. "I brought you some food, so you're going to eat something and then you're going to sleep."

I did what she told me, I was lying in bed. For over 2 hours. But I couldn't sleep. I rejected her. She thought I hated her. I don't. I love her. I placed my hands over my eyes. I heard the door of my room open. Assuming it was Amanda again, I stayed still like I was. I heard the click of my nightlight. Someone turned it on. Then I felt someone sitting down on my bed. The person grabbed my hands and pulled them off of my eyes. I felt lips on my forehead, and when I was expecting to see Amanda´s brown eyes. I looked straightly in Tessa's blue ones. "Tessa." I whispered. She was so close, I could feel her breath on my lips. If I would lift my head up, I could kiss her. She mouthed my name over and over again. I wanted to hear her say it so badly. I bet her voice was beautiful. She moved and brushed her lips over mine lightly. I felt my lips tingle. She was still holding my wrists. "Tessa. I really don't hate you, I could never hate you. Ever. I-I-I w-will tell you what happened." She moved in a sitting position. I did to. I pulled her close to me. She laid her head down on my chest. I took a few deep breaths. And started my story.

**Mwuahahah. Sorry had to do that. I wanna keep the tension little longer. But I promise, in the next chapter you're going to find out what happened to Kendall.**

**I hope you all still like this story.**

**And remember, reviews make me really really happy (Just saying XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So after a long wait. (Of two days, so not so long) Here it is. The chapter where in Kendall tells his problem. I hope it's good. And you're not like. 'Wel that was stupid!' Haha:$ Go read it!**

**Part 6:**

"I was sitting in my room reading tweets on twitter when I came across some really mean ones. Every day I would read those tweets over and over again. They drove me crazy. One said I couldn't sing and I refused to sing for a whole month. Another said that I was disgusting and I didn't look in the mirror anymore and refused to eat anything. And the worst of all said that I couldn't dance. So one day I was home alone and I was reading that tweet over and over again. I started to believe it and I thought that since I can't dance then why should I have to use my legs. So I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and stab it in my back. I hit a sinew, the most important one that connects your legs with your brain. You know to make you walk. I could have bleed to dead if my parents didn't return. They found me in a pool of my own blood on the kitchen floor. I remember hearing my mom scream. And the next thing I know is that I woke up in a hospital unable to move my legs. But really soon after that I regretted it. I want to be able to walk. So when the doctors told me that there was a chance for me to walk again. I was so thrilled. I did have to come here because I had to get over my other problems but those our much better to. Now I can really focus on walking again." I wiped the tears away that flowed down my cheeks. I looked down at Tessa. I saw she was crying. She put her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder she was shaking and shocking, but I didn't hear her. She even cried without a sound. I buried my face in her hair and started crying to. We cried together for what felted like ages when we both heard the clacking of heels. When we looked up Amanda was standing in the doorway. She walked towards us and put her arms around the both of us. "Did he tell you Tessa?" She nodded. Amanda looked at me. "I'm so proud of you Kendall." She ruffled her hand through my hair. I smiled. "Come on Tessa, let's get you to bed. It's already past midnight." She shook her head and clung to me. "Tessa you really have to go to bed." Amanda said again. She shook her head again. "She could sleep here tonight if she wants to." I said. "Would you like that darling?" Amanda asked. I felled Tessa nod against my chest. "Great. But you do have to get your pajamas on Tessa. Go." She stood up from the bed and ran to her own room. "I´m really proud of you Kendall." I blushed. She pulled me into a hug. "I hope she starts talking soon, but I have the feeling it is not going to take long. Have you been noticing that she is mouthing things a lot lately?" I nodded. "That's a really good sign. Help her Kendall. Push her over the edge. Make her talk again." I nodded again. Then Tessa came into the room. She was wearing grey sweatpants with a superman t-shirt and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Even in her pajamas she looked adorable. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone now, so you can sleep. Good night. Darlings." Amanda gave us both a kiss on the head and then left the room. She closed the door behind her. I lifted up my comforter on the other side of my bed that wasn't taken by me. "Come here." I said. Tessa walked around the bed and got in it. I laid the comforter down on top of her and she turned to me. She came closer until we were chest to side. Since I was still lying on my back. I turned on my side so we were facing each other. "Good night beautiful." I kissed her forehead. 'Good night handsome' she mouthed. And kissed my cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and after a while she fell asleep. I watched her. She looked so peace full. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I could feel her heart beat and she laid her head down on my chest. I closed my own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Well, did ya like it? I certainly hope so. Let me know what you think of it. I would really appreciate if you did. **

**Oooh, BTW. I wanted to tell this a while ago, but I forgot. I'm from the Netherlands. So if my English is bad, don't be mad. I had to get born in the Netherlands, instead of an English country. Sooo yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is part 7. Can´t believe it. I really like this story. I also have something to say to all you lovely readers. If there is anything you want to know about the story or if you have any tips on what I can add to my story. Please leave a review or PM me. I would really like to hear what you guys want to do with this story. I could always use some help from all of you. Now go read, it´s fun.**

* * *

I awoke because I felt two hands crunching up my shirt. I opened my eyes and saw Tessa. I smiled until I saw the tears that were running down her cheeks. She was shaking like crazy. I shook her until her eyes opened and she looked up at me. "You okay?" She shook her head and cried. I did the first thing that came into my mind. I leaned forward and pushed my lips down on hers. I felt her freeze in my arms. But I was not backing down. After a few seconds, she started kissing me back. This was amazing! Her lips were so soft and it was better then I imagined. I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips. I dove in and licked anything I could reach in that sweet mouth of hers. But when our tongues brushed against each other, I heard it. A little moan. I pulled back and looked at her. "Tessa, y-you made a noise!" She blushed and turned on her other side. I pulled her flushed against me, her back to my chest. She made a noise! She was getting better! "I'm so proud of you baby." I whispered in her ear. And I kissed her under her ear. I saw a little red creep on her cheeks. I smiled and closed my eyes. It wouldn't take too long till I could have normal conversations with her. And then I was going to tell her what I felt for her. Maybe.

The next morning I woke up because I felt hands in my hair. I smiled hoping it was Tessa. But then I heard Amanda whisper my name. "Kendall, honey. Wake up." I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "Do you have any idea how cute you two look now?" I blushed and looked at Tessa, who was still sound asleep next to me. I still had my arms around her and she was so close. "Could you wake her up, I've got your breakfast." I heard Amanda say behind me. I cherished Tessa's cheek. "Tessa, baby. Wake up." I saw her eyes open really slowly. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were still full of sleep and it looked really cute. "Good morning, beautiful. Did ya sleep well?" She nodded and smiled at me. "Amanda has got our breakfast." "Yep, I have." Amanda said behind me. We both got up and sat against the headboard. Amanda gave us our breakfast and walked out of the room. Breakfast looked delicious. There was a bunch of pancakes, orange juice and a cup of coffee for me. Tea for Tessa. We both started to eat.

When we were done Tessa brought our plates to the living room. I laid my head back against the headboard and closed my eyes. I heard the shuffling of Tessa´s feet. I held out my arms. "Come here." I felt the bed dip beside me. She sat down in my lap and placed her head on my shoulder. "About last night…" I felt her freeze. "That noise you made, you think you can do it again." She shook her head. "Yes. You can. And you know it Tessa." I turned her around so she was facing me. "Please, do something. I want to hear you again. Please baby." She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "You can do it. Come on." I looked in her eyes. She opened her mouth again and she whispered. "Kendall." "You did it! Now louder!" She looked down. "Kendall." It was louder. Still only just above a whisper and it was really hoarse because she didn't use her voice in 9 years. But at least she made a sound. I pulled her close to me. "I'm so proud of you baby." "Baby?" I looked at her again and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that?" She shook her head. "Good." I kissed her forehead. "We are going to have a real conversation soon Tessa. We are going to talk for hours and hours straight. There is so much I want to know about you." She blushed. "What is your favorite color?" I asked her. I was waiting for an answer, but instead she pointed at something in the room. I looked at where she was pointing. It was a pink bracelet I got from a fan. "Pink?" She nodded. "What's your favorite song?" She stood up and grabbed a notebook. She wrote something down and gave it to me.

**_I really like Cover Girl._**

"Oh really?" I wiggled my eyebrows. She smiled at me and nodded. I started singing. "You're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know." She started blushing real bad. I laughed. "You're so cute when you blush." She blushed even more (If that was even possible). I smiled at her.

A while later I was sitting in the living room. I was wearing my swimming trunks. Amanda came and told us we were going to the beach. Since we were both doing better we were allowed to. I was waiting for Tessa to come out of her room. I already had gathered all my stuff. And Tessa and me would go to Amanda together. Suddenly her door opened and she walked in the living room. She looked stunning. She had her curls up in a ponytail and she was wearing this really light pink dress, that came halfway across her knees. Under need it she was wearing flip flops and she was holding a bag. "You look gorgeous Tessa." She walked to me and wheeled me out of the room. I was so looking forward to going to the beach today. It was only going to be me, Tessa, Amanda and two men in uniforms. When we came to Amanda she was already waiting for us. We got outside and got into a car. We all drove to the beach in a comfortable silence. I was watching Tessa. She was looking out the window with a smile on her face. I grabbed her hand. She looked at me. And smiled. I smiled back at her. And also looked out of the window. For the entire drive we hold hands.

When we arrived we found a really nice spot on the beach. I laid down on a stretcher in the shadow and Tessa dumped her stuff in a stretcher next to mine. She kicked of her flip flops and pulled the dress over her head and stuffed it in her bag. She was wearing a white bikini with dark purple dots on it. She looked gorgeous she got sunglasses from her bag and put them on. Then she laid down in her stretcher. Hers was standing in the sun. "Tessa darling. You need to wear sunscreen. We don't want you getting sunburned." Amanda told her. "Maybe Kendall can do it?" She looked at me. "Sure." She handed me the bottle. Tessa sat down in front of me, between my legs. I started rubbing the sunscreen on her back.

When that was done she returned to her own stretcher. I laid back and closed my eyes. I loved L.A even when it was almost Christmas it was still warm outside. Not the heat we had in the summer but that was fine with me.

After a while Tessa stood up from her stretcher. She put her sunglasses in her bag and stretched her back. "Where ya going?" I asked her. "Swimming." She replied. Still really hoarse and not very loud. But I was so proud she talked. "Be careful. I can't come to save you if you drown." She smiled and walked towards the ocean. I turned my head and saw Amanda looking really confused. "Did she just say something?" "Yeah, she did." Amanda rushed over to me. She pulled me in this big bear hug. "Ooh, Kendall. You did it! You did what no one could. You made the little girl from the Netherlands talk again." "She isn't really talking yet." "But she will!" Amanda looked in my eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

**Tell me what ya think guys. (Review, please! *Puppy dog eyes*)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was two weeks later. I was sitting in the living room waiting for Tessa. It was Christmas eve. And there was a big dinner and dance. I was really looking forward. Especially since my legs got better. I was actually standing now. I wasn't going to sit in my wheeler chair this night. I'll only use it when I really needed it. But I was trying to keep standing the entire evening. I was going to dance with Tessa. Show her what I can do now that I'm out of my wheeler chair. I looked really good. Amanda got my this really nice tuxedo. It was simple and black with a white blouse underneath it and a black and white plaid tie. I was wearing my black vans underneath it all. Tessa's door opened and she walked out of her room. I couldn't do anything else then stare. She was wearing a red dress. On the front it ended just above her knees but in the end it ended on the middle of her calves. She was wearing black heels and her hair was waving in big curls over her back. Her eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner and sparkle eye shadow. Her lips where the same shade of red as her dress. In her ears where little red sparkle Christmas balls. "Y-you look beautiful." She blushed. "You look good to." Her voice was still really hoarse but I thought it sounded super sexy. "Let's go shall we?" I held out my hand she took it and we walked out of the room.

The room where they were holding the party was ornate in Christmas styles. It looked really good. I dragged Tessa over to the dance floor and we started dancing together. An hour later we stopped dancing and walked over to a table. We were both breathless. "You're a really good dancer." I told Tessa. She pointed at me. "Me? No I'm not so good." She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

That night I was sitting on the couch in the living room. My legs were killing me. Maybe I danced a bit too much. Tessa walked to me. She was wearing her pajamas. "Don't you have to change?" "Naah. I'm good." We were watching TV together. She cuddled into my side. And rubbed my upper legs. I closed my eyes. It felt good. Really good. I could feel I was starting to get a boner. I opened my eyes and concentrated on the TV. So my 'problem' would go away. But it wasn't helping. "Tessa, could you stop that?" She looked at me. "Why?" "Uhm…" What was I suppose to say now. "My legs hurt. Guess I danced to much." I gave her a weak smile. She nodded and turned towards the TV again. But still 'little Kendall' wouldn't calm down. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night." I stood up before she could say anything and rushed into my room. I fell down on my bed, face first. I heard my bedroom door open. Oh shit. She could not see my problem. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, just tired." I pulled myself up and buried my face in my pillows. Go away, go away. Please go away. I felt the bed dip beside me. Shit. Why won't she go away? "Maybe I could help." "What how…" I cut of my own sentence. Tessa sat down on top of my legs and started rubbing my back. "What ya doing?" "Massage." "Tessa, stop! I don't want a massage." But she didn't stop. "Tessa, seriously. Just go to bed." She didn't stop. "Tessa!" I warned. But she kept rubbing at the muscles in my back. I turned us around so she was lying underneath me. I held her arms above her head. "Stop that." I looked in her wide eyes. She looked down. She noticed my problem. I let go of her and got off of her. "I-I'm sorry." "No problem. I think I'll go to my own room now. So you can take care of your…problem." We were both blushing like crazy. "Good night. Kenny." She walked towards the door. "What, no good night kiss. I get one every night." I joked to make it less awkward. She turned around and gave me a peck on the lips. And another one. And another one. And when she wanted to move away I pulled her close to me and crashed my lips on hers. I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips. Eager for her taste I dove in. I lifted her up by her waist and carried her to my bed. I laid her down gently and got on top of her.

**Sooo, what you think is gonna happen now? XD. Let me know what you think guys. And BTW I really like the reviews I got. It makes me happy.****Also sorry for the lack of updates lately. I got sick and had to stay in bed all day long. I couldn't write for those days. I'm sorry guys:$ Love You All.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so to be honest this isn't a chapter. NOW DON'T STOP READING! Problem is, I'm stuck. I'm having a bit of a writers block with the story. I don't really know where I should take it from here. So I need your help. I would really really really appreciate it if you let me know what you'd think I should do now. Something you would like to see happening between Tessa and Kendall. Or just Kendall, or just Tessa. Just leave it in a comment. Or PM me. I'm open for anything. So if you will, I would really like that. And I love you guys. A LOT. **

**XOXO **


	10. Chapter 10

**First time writing smut. Please don't hate me if it's bad. And I'm sorry for the ending but it had to go like that. Then I can write something out of it easier. Does that even make sense? Oh, well. Read!**

She had her hands in my hair and was eagerly kissing me back. I pulled the hem of her shirt up a bit. We parted for a split second so I could take of her pajama shirt. When it was off I threw it to a random spot in the room. She was sliding my jacket down my shoulders and I shrugged it off. Our clothes kept coming off until she was in her bra and panties and I was in my boxer briefs. I looked at her. "Are you sure? I'm not pushing you to do anything." "I'm sure." I nodded and attached my lips to the pulse point on her neck. I sucked and nibbled on it lightly. She moaned which made me even more aroused. I took hold of her bra and unclasped it. I slowly pulled her bra off of her. She blushed. "You're really beautiful you know that right?" I leaned forward and placed my lips over her left nipple. I lightly sucked on it. I twitched her other nipple with my fingers. She was a moaning mess underneath me. I moved downwards over her stomach really slowly. When I got to the hem of her panties I stopped and moved back up. "You really are sure that you're sure about it?" She nodded. "Say it." "I-I'm sure." I took hold of her panties and pulled them down her legs when they were off I looked at the beauty in front of me. She was watching me with these big innocent eyes. I quickly took off my boxer briefs and tossed them away. I laid back down on top of her. I placed two of my fingers against her lips. "Suck them for me baby. Make them nice and wet." She took my fingers in her mouth and started sucking them, she swirled her tongue around it. When it was enough, and when I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled them out of her mouth and moved them towards her opening. "Ready baby?" She nodded. I slowly pushed one finger in. She inhaled sharply. "Relax baby. I won't ever hurt you." When she was relaxed enough I inserted my second finger. She gasped again and tensed up. I pressed my lips to hers and nibbled on her bottom lip. I made a scissoring motion with my fingers inside of her until I hit her sweet spot. "Oh god. Kendall!" She breathed. "T-There!" I hit that spot again and she moaned. When she was open enough for me I pulled out my fingers. She whimpered at the lost. I smiled at her. I lined myself up in front of her entrance. "H-here we go." I slowly pushed in. She felt incredible around me. Warm and soft. And she was so unbelievably tight. I let out a small moan. But I saw Tessa was in pain. "Relax baby. It only hurts in the beginning. I won't move until you're ready." I waited a couple minutes until she gave a small nod. I pulled out of her until only my tip was inside and thrusted back in. She moaned and pushed her nails in the flesh of my back. "K-Kendall!" I was moaning to. She felt so good. She was moaning my name over and over again. I loved how my name sounded on her lips. I started moving faster. Feeling my orgasm starting to bubble in my stomach. With a few more thrust Tessa came with a scream of my name. I followed a minute after, filling her up to the brim and moaning her name in her ear. I rode out our orgasms and then stopped moving. We were both trying to catch our breaths. Tessa was the first to speak. "That was incredible." I nodded and smiled. I slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her. I pulled her against me. Her back against my chest. "But now I want to sleep." I said. "Yeah me too." We closed our eyes and fell asleep real soon.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked at the sleeping miracle in my arms. She was in peace. It wouldn't be long before we could both leave this place. And I was going do to anything to keep her with me. Even if it meant that I would have to marry her. I would do it. No doubts. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at me. "Good morning, angel. How did ya sleep?" She smiled. "I slept amazing how ´bout you?" "Fantastic!" We smiled at each other when suddenly the door to my bedroom opened. "Good morning you two. Rise and shine it's another beautiful day." Amanda said while opening my curtains. When she turned around, the smile on her face faded away. Then it hit me. We were probably still naked. I looked at Tessa, she was blushing furiously. She must of noticed it to. I pulled up my comforter. Hiding her little body from Amanda's eyes. When I looked at Amanda again, she looked pissed. "What happened?" She asked us. "We-we uuuhm." I didn't know what to say. "Kendall, did you and Tessa have sex?" Amanda asked. I nodded. "What? I can't hear you?" "Y-yes." She was out of my bedroom in the blink of an eye, slamming the door behind her. "Fuck!" I cursed. I got out of bed and grabbed my boxers. I slipped them on and started pacing. What the hell did I do. I just slept with a 16 year old. She was a little baby compared with me. I took away her innocence. Just because I couldn't keep it in my pants. I didn't hear Tessa whispering my name. I didn't hear how she started to cry. I didn't hear her saying sorry. I didn't heard her leave the room. And I also didn't hear her heart break when she closed the door behind her.

**Hate it? Love it? Please, let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just noticed how short this chapter is. I'm really sorry about that. But it had to be. I guess. Hope you will like it, even though it's like super short. **

**Sorry guys.**

* * *

The next days where really awkward. My sessions with Amanda where so weird. She wasn't the sweet therapist she was before. She was different now. She wasn't mean. Just annoyed. And whenever I was in my room, I craved for Tessa. I wanted to touch her so badly tell her I was sorry. Tell her that it was worth it. But for some reason I couldn't.

After a week I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to her otherwise I would go crazy. I took a chair and placed it that way that it was facing the door. I sat down and waited. She was at a therapy session. She would return soon. But after me waiting there for a hour and a half she still wasn't back. But I wasn't going to give up, I was gonna talk to her even if it was the last thing I did.

30 minutes later the door finally opened. I looked up, Tessa was standing in the doorway. Tears flowed down her cheeks. I stood up and slowly walked to her. She closed the door behind her and opened her arms. I walked towards her and pulled in her in a tight hug. "I'm so so so so sorry Tessa. I should not of been ignoring you after what we did. I regret it so much. I was an asshole. And I promise I won't do it again." "I believe you." She whispered in my ear. "Why are you crying?" "I had a hard session with Amanda." I felt that she was lying to me, but I didn't pressure her in telling me. "Kenny, I wanna go to bed." "All right baby girl. Good night." I gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed. "I missed those." "Yeah, me too." I kissed her again. It was just a sweet gentle kiss. Our lips moved in sync. There was no tongue involved, just our mouths pressed against one another. "Good night my love." I whispered to her lips. She freed herself out of my arms. "Good bye Kendall." And with that she went into her bedroom. I went to mine, undressed and got in bed. I fell in a comfortable slumber. My dreams where filled with me and Tessa. We were happy, married. Watching our kids grow up. Grow old together. We had the perfect live. But it was only just a dream…..

When I woke up the next morning, I rushed out of my bed and took a quick shower. I was going to wake up Tessa, so we could have breakfast together. I went to her room and knocked on her door. When I got no answer I slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. I froze on the spot. Her room was empty. There wasn´t any sign that someone lived here. All the walls were empty, the bed was made. The closets were empty. It was like Tessa never existed. I heard the door behind my open, I turned around and Amanda walked into the room. I walked over to her. "Where's Tessa?" "Oh, hi. Good morning Kendall. I didn't expect you to be awake already." "Amanda, where is Tessa?" She looked nervous. "Who?" I stepped closer to her until we were only inches apart. "Where is she!" I hissed. She looked down at her feet. "We gave her another room." "Why?" I asked shocked. She looked in my eyes and gave a simple smile. "You're going home."

* * *

**Review Please?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter. I like this one. Don´t really know why, I just do. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but I´m not sure if it really worked out.**

**And I also just want to say that I love all the reviews I have been getting. A special thanks goes to **_**dudeamanda **_**for reviewing every single chapter. I love you!**

**And I also thanks to **_**thesandbar**_** I really appreciate your reviews. And don´t worry Tessa and Kendall are not going anywhere without each other. For now.**

**Love you all guys.**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, my arms crossed and a pout on my face. I probably looked like a baby, but I didn't care. Amanda was in my room, packing all my stuff. I heard her put down my boxes and suitcases behind me. "I'll be right back Kendall. Don't go anywhere, okay?" I ignored her. I heard her sigh and leave the room.

I missed Tessa. I didn't even got to say goodbye to her. She just left like that. Then I thought about the kiss last night. That's why it was different. She was saying goodbye. SHE ACTUALLY SAID GOODBYE. I heard her voice say it in my head. _'Good bye Kendall.' _She knew. She knew she was leaving. I was leaving. She knew and didn't tell me. I didn't hear the door open behind me, I was lost in my thoughts. "Kendall!" I turned around. In my room were Amanda, mom and dad, my older brothers and James, Logan and Carlos. "You can go now honey." Amanda told me. "Where is Tessa going?" "She will be fine Kendall." I stood up and walked over to her. "I wanna know!" I saw everyone look surprised at me. My mom even smiled. I glared at her, and her smile faded. "Baby, you can walk. I'm so proud." She came to me give me a hug, but I turned my back to her. "I want to say bye to her." "You can't. She's busy." "But…." "Kendall, you are not allowed to see her anymore. What happened a week ago was not suppose to happen. We have rules here, NO sex." I blushed. She just said that out loud with my family and friends in the room. "You had sex with the girl?" My dad asked. I nodded. "Kendall, how could you! She's broken.." "I fixed her!" I yelled at him before he could finish his sentence. "I was the one who made her speak! No one could but I did it." "Kendall. You really should go now." I glared at Amanda. I grabbed my backpack, swung it over my shoulder and marched out of the room. Being able to walk was amazing. I wasn't so reliable on other people anymore. "Mr. Schmidt!" I turned around to the familiar voice. I saw my physiotherapist come to me. "Hee Kelly." I hugged her. "Thank you." "No need to thank me, it's my job. Now go home and be you again." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. In the mean time everyone, including Amanda, where now with me. We all walked towards the exit, when I saw the dark brown curls I was afraid of never seeing again. I pushed my backpack into James his arms, who was walking next to me, and ran to her. "Tessa!" I yelled. She turned around, and when she saw me she opened her arms for a hug. I lifted her up and spun her round. "Why didn't you tell me. You knew." "I am so sorry Kendall. I wasn't allowed. Please forgive me." "I'm not mad, at all. I just don't want to leave you here. Please take good care of yourself." I put her down and, with everything I had, I kissed her. And she kissed me back. I pulled back when we both needed air. At the same time we breathed, "I love you." Then she was pulled from my arms and I got lead away by Carlos. I saw the tears in her eyes. "I love you!"I yelled to her. "I love you too." She said back. Carlos took me outside. My mom came towards me. "Kendall, honey. She is.." I didn't let her finish. I let myself fall in her arms. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I've been such a jackass. You didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry. Please, don't be mad." I felt her arms wrapping around me. "How can I be mad at you, you're my son. You were just confused. No one blames you for anything baby." I let her go and looked at everyone. "Really?" My brothers came to me. Kevin ruffled my hair and Kenneth wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "You might be an idiot. But you're our idiot." Kevin said. "Yeah, and I mean. Everyone would go crazy if they have been living in a house with Kevin as long as we have." Kenneth joked. Kevin started pouting. "That's mean." I laughed. "Dude, how we missed that laugh of yours." James exclaimed. And he gave me a manly hug. Carlos and Logan gave me a hug too. "Well big man, ready to go home?" My dad asked. I looked at the building. "I'm not sure." "You really like her don't you?" Carlos asked. "She means the world to me. Thanks to her, I'm walking again." I did I little dance move. Then I felt tears building up in my eyes. I turned to Logan. "Remember the first day when she freaked out because you hugged her?" "Yeah, are you still mad 'bout that?" He asked with a scared look on his face. I smiled. "No, she freaked out cause she couldn't believe it was us. She's a Rusher!" "Really? That's awesome!" Carlos said. "Bet she asked you questions about the band nonstop." "Not really, I mean the first few months she didn't talk." "Right, now I feel stupid." Carlos said with a pout. I smiled. "Come on, darling. Let's go." My mom said while she took my arm. "You think I could visit her sometime?" "I don't know Kendall. I don't know." We all got into the car. I looked out the window to the building I called my home for so long. I saw Tessa behind one of those windows. She had her face pressed against it. And above was a sign that held the words 'I love you Kendall Francis Schmidt'. "I love you to Tessa Willems." James turned to me. "What?" He asked confused. I pointed out the window to Tessa. I saw everyone in the car look at the little girl I love to death. James smiled. "She's cute." I glared at him. "Relax, dude. She's yours. Don't you worry." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "We won't take her away from you." "You better not." My dad started the car and we started driving. I turned around in my seat to look at Tessa. She was waving, the tears flowing down her cheeks. I felt a few run down my cheeks as well. I quickly wiped them away. I let out a small sob and my mom turned in her seat. "Are you all right honey?" I nodded. But from the inside I was dying. What if I never saw her again? What if I lose her forever? I can't deal with that. That would kill me.

It was a month and there wasn't a single day I didn't miss Tessa. She was everything on my mind.

Big Time Rush was back in business. We started the show again a week ago. And when we're not on the set we're writing songs in the studio. Of course we had an interview and they asked what happened with me. It was tough to tell it, but with help from James, Carlos and Logan. I got the words out. I didn't say anything about Tessa though. I didn't want her getting haunted by the paparazzi.

Every Tuesday evening I had to go to the physiotherapist and every Thursday evening I had to go to the therapist. It was helping. Yesterday we had our first dance rehearsals. And it went well. Mom and Dad to watch me. And they were super proud.

Right now I was sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV was on but I wasn't really paying attention on what was on. The boys where here. Talking to each other. But I was too much in thoughts to hear anything they were saying. Suddenly a little envelop dropped on my lap. I looked up and saw my mom. "It's for you honey. I don't know from who it is." She sat down in one of the many chair in our living room. I opened the envelop. Inside was a letter. I opened it. I immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from Tessa. "It's a letter from Tessa." I started reading it.

_Dear Kendall,_

_These last weeks without you have been hard. There isn't a day I don't miss you. I have a new room now. With this other guy. He is tall, and has dark hair and grey eyes. To be honest, he gives me the creeps. I don't know why he is here, but I'm not getting a friendly vibe from him. He hardly talks to me, and when he does. He's mean. I don't like it here anymore. Even Amanda is different. She almost looks annoyed when I'm with her. And I don't know why. I wish you would visit me sometime. I miss seeing your face. _

_But enough about that. Amanda said that if I'm keep making progress like I am now, I could leave this place by the end of February. Problem is, I don't want to leave. In those two years I've been here no one visited me. I think my family hates me. I can't go back to people who hate me. I just can't. I'm super scared. So scared even that I stopped talking again. Just to keep me here longer. I can talk, I know it myself. I just don't do it cause I don't want to leave this place. I like it here. Close to you._

_I hope you send me a letter back. I really miss you Kendall. I really do._

_Love,_

_Tessa._

_p.s I have a radio in my room now, cause I asked for it. (More command for it) And I heard a song yesterday that is just perfect for us. I'ts Halo from Beyonce. I love it._

_Bye Kendall. _

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

_I love you. _

When I was done reading the letter I jumped up from the couch. And started leaving the living room. "Kenny, honey. Where you going?" Mom asked. "I'm visiting Tessa." I grabbed my coat and got out of the house. Don't worry Tessa, I'm coming for ya.

* * *

**Let me know what you think guys. Please review. It would make me smile. ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaaay, new chapter. I'm excited. How 'bout you guys? I really am enjoying writing this story. It helps me relax. So it would make me more happy if you guys would review. **

**Now go and read the chapter. **

* * *

When I arrived to Sunshine I parked the car and rushed into the building. I walked to the reception desk. The women behind looked surprised. "Kendall, hi. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to visit Tessa." "How adorable. I will look if she is in her room." She started typing away on the computer. "Yes, she is in her room. You can go visit her." She gave me directions to Tessa room. "Bye Kendall. Have fun!" I ran down the hallway. People where shouting at me. But I ignored them. I had somewhere to be. When I came to Tessa's room, I smoothed out my hair and clothes. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a reply by a voice I didn't recognize. It was low and heavy. Like a man. I opened the door and walked inside. There was a dude waiting for me. He had dark black curly hair and grey eyes. He was big, taller than me. And muscular. More muscular then James is. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Kendall, Kendall Schmidt." "Well, Kendall Schmidt. What are you doing in my room?" "I'm here to see Tessa. Who are you?" "I'm Josh. Tessa is in her room." He motioned to the door on my right. "But save your time. She ain't talking." He sat down on the couch and started watching TV. I walked towards Tessa's room, and without knocking I walked inside. She was lying on her bed. With her back towards me. The room was big. And full of posters, from Big Time Rush. I also saw a few photos from us together. I cleared my throat. But Tessa didn't turn around. I took off my shoes and walked over to the bed. I lay down on it and moved closer to her. I saw her starting to tremble. She must be scared. I put my arms around her. "Don't be afraid Tessa. It's me." I whispered. She turned her head. I smiled at her. "Hey beautiful, did ya miss me?" "More then you will ever know." I looked at her surprised. "I thought you didn't talk?" "To you I do." "Really?" "Really" I came forward and brushed my lips over hers. "Good. May I kiss you?" She nodded. And I crashed our lips together. We kissed for ten minutes. And when I pulled up to catch to breath. I was lying on top of her and she was smiling at me. "Kendall, what are you doing here?" "I got your letter, and I had to come see you." "Aaw, I missed you to." I smiled at her. "I'm not crushing you right?" "No, you're not." "Good. But you have to do something for me." "Anything, what is it?" "Don't stop talking. I want you out of here. To be honest, I don't trust that Josh guy. He isn't hurting you right?" She shook her head. And she looked terrified. The smile she had on her face only 2 seconds ago, was gone. "Tessa, I know you're afraid. But... you don't have to go back to your family. You can come live with me and my family." "Really, you would do that for me." I leaned forward. "For you I would do anything." I whispered in her ear. Suddenly the door of our room opened. I looked up. "Ooh, didn't know I was interrupting something." Josh said with an smirk. "That ya boyfriend, Little One?" I didn't like the way he was looking at Tessa. Didn't like it at all. And the nickname, I didn't like that either. I got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "Yes, I'm her boyfriend. You got a problem with that." "You're feisty. Like that." He looked around the room. "She got you on her wall I see. I already thought you looked familiar. Just didn't know where I saw you before." Suddenly Tessa was next to me. "Get out of my room Josh." He looked at her surprised. "Ooh you talking again. I like that. Now I can hear you scream when I fuck you in my bed again." "You did what?!" I yelled at him. "See ya later, Blondie. Little One." And with that he walked out of the room. I turned to Tessa. "Please tell me that he was making that up. He was lying, right?" By the look on her face, I knew he wasn't lying. "Ooh no no no no no. I'm gonna kill him, he's dead." I wanted to walk away but Tessa grabbed my wrist. "Please, don't. It'll just get you in trouble. Just stay here and hold me will you." She opened her arms and I scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. And I hugged her close to my chest. "Promise me you'll do anything you can to get out of here as soon as possible. Please Tessa." She looked right into my eyes. "I promise Kendall. I promise."

I held her in my arms for another 15 minutes. My muscles got tired but I didn't care. I had her in my arms and I wasn't going to let her go. "You should probably go home Kendall." Tessa whispered. "I don't want to." But right at that moment, Amanda walked into the room. "Tessa, is there a reason why you didn't show up for your therapy." When she looked up and saw me, her face expression changed. She looked angry. "What are you doing here Mr. Schmidt. And why are you keeping my patients from going to their therapy?" I put Tessa down. "She needed me." "No, what she needs is her therapy. And you're keeping her away from that." That's when I got pissed. "Oh, really. Cause I did it again. She is talking again. Not because of you. But because of me. Again. I want you to work with her nonstop, and get her out of this place ASAP! Because I don't want to leave my girlfriend in a place where she got raped!" I shouted. "No, Mr. Schmidt. You are the one who raped her." "ME! You fucking saw us together Amanda. You know how much I love her and you still think I raped her! That fucking Josh raped her, not me!" I yelled. "Mr. Schmidt…." "Stop with that Mr. Schmidt shit. It's Kendall. I could never hurt her. I know what she went through. And you still think I would do that? I want her out of this place, within a week. And for the entire week, I'm staying here. There is no way I'm leaving her here alone with that asshole." I pointed outside to the living room were Josh was. Amanda looked at me. Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. "Kendall, I'm so so sorry. I should have known you would never do that to her. It's just that, when I found you two together in a bed. Naked. I panicked. I'm really sorry. And of course you can stay here. And if she really is talking again, she can be out of her real soon." I walked to Amanda and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." "No need to be sorry Kendall. You had every right to." I turned and looked at Tessa. "I'm gonna get you out of here, baby. That I promise you."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To be honest, I personally don't like this chapter. It's just, uugggh! Read and let me know if you think the same.**

**Also, sorry for the long wait. I´m just not doing well in school. I´m failing both Math and Chemistry.**

* * *

"Kendall, are you sure you want to go there again." My mom asked me. I was home packing some of my stuff in my duffel bag. "Mom it's just for a week. And I want to be there for Tessa." "Listen baby, I know you love her. But maybe you should let her go. I mean, she is leaving some day. I don't want you getting heartbroken." "Mom, I'm a twenty-two year old men. I can take care of myself." "I'm just trying to protect you." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "And I appreciate that mom. But I really love her. And I can't leave her there with that Josh guy. What if he rapes her again?" She put her hands on my cheeks. "Please be careful." She whispered "Always are mom." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked back to my bed to grab my duffel bag. "I'm leaving 'kay. Will be back in a week." She smiled at me and I walked downstairs to the living room. "Guys, I'm going to stay at Tessa. Later." "Dude, wait up!" James shouted at me. I turned back to him and raised my eyebrow. ""What?" "What 'bout the band?" He asked. "What about it?" "How are we going to record stuff if you're gone." He asked "James, dude, it's just for a week." I walked outside, to my car. I started the car and went to Sunshine. Still think the name is stupid.

When I arrived at Sunshine I parked my car and walked inside. Amanda was waiting for me, since I called her while I was driving over here. "Hey, Kenny. You ready?'' "Yep." We walked to Tessa room together. "The last time I brought you over to a room, you were in a wheeler chair. It's really good to see you walking again." She smiled at me. I smiled right back. "It feels good too." "Ooh, I placed another bed in Tessa's room." I looked at her surprised. "Why? I can sleep in her bed." "You can't I'm sorry Kendall." I pouted. "Fiiiine." She laughed. We walked inside Tessa's room. What I saw there had my blood boiling. Tessa was on the floor, with that fucking pervert on top of her. He was kissing her. Tessa tried to shove him away. But she wasn't strong enough. In two seconds I had the asshole on his back and was punching him straight in the jaw. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER YOU FUCKING JACKASS." I screamed at him. I felt hands on my shoulders trying to pull off of him. But I wouldn't bunch. Not till I learn this piece of shit a lesson. Suddenly I was on my back, with Josh on top of me. "So, Blondie, you're kinda feisty aren't ya?" "Get off of me." I growled at him. "Whatever." He slowly got off of me. Then he saw Amanda. "Hey, what's up?" I was dumbfounded. How could he react like that? Asshole! I got up and pulled Tessa in my arms. "Josh, Kendall will be staying here for the next week until Tessa goes home." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "So Blondie's staying? That's gonna be fun." He smirked. I wanted to punch him again, but Tessa took a hold of my arm. I pulled her into my arm and kissed her forehead, but I kept my eyes on Josh. He winked at me and walked away to his own room. "O-okay. I'll leave you alone now. Welcome back Kendall." Amanda said. And she smiled before walking out of the room. "I'm gonna put my stuff in your room okay?" She nodded. "I'll wait here. Maybe after that we can go for a walk?" I grinned. "That's fine with me. As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

That night we were both in bed. Me in my own little bed, on the other side of the room. Damn you Amanda! "Kendall?" I heard Tessa's voice whisper in the dark. "Kendall, you awake?" I rolled over to my side and turned on the light. "Yeah, why?" "We can switch beds if you want to. I don't mind sleeping in that small bed." I sat up. "I don't mind either Baby Girl. It's comfortable." She sat up to and looked at me. "Are you sure?" I stood up walked over to her, and sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm with you Love. Everything's perfect." I took her hands in mine and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Kendall, can I have a goodnights kiss?" I looked at her. "I thought you'd never asked." I leaned in and pressed my lips to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in my lap. I deepened the kiss. I rubbed my tongue over her bottom lip. Really slowly, she parted her lips to let me in. I gently lay her down on her back and laid down over her. I started kissing her neck when she pushed me away. "Not now." She blushed. "It's okay. Good night Baby Girl. Sweet dreams." "Night Kenny." I give her a quick peck on the lips and walked back to my own bed. I got in and turned out the lights. I waited till I heard Tessa slow breathing from across the room before I fell asleep myself.

* * *

**Review. BTW, I'm gonna introduce some new people to the story soon. Who do you think it will be? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I had the feeling I owed you this chapter because tomorrow I'm going on vacation and then I won't be able to update for at least 7 days. So that's why I wrote and updated this now. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

5 days have passed since the day I got here. And Tessa was allowed to go home. Tomorrow! I was so happy. I already let my parents know, and they made sure there was a extra bed in my room. (Not that we'll need it, but just to be sure) I was over at Amanda now. Finishing up the last things for Tessa, so she can leave with me tomorrow. "So, you are sure your parents don't mind about her staying over at you?" Amanda asked. "Absolutely not. She's part of the family now." I said with a big smile. "I never expected you two to fall in love like this." "What do you mean?" I asked her confused. "There was a reason why we put you on her room Kendall. We knew about her love for Big Time Rush. And whenever you came into the picture. She would be a completely other girl. She was cute, and fun to hang around with. She wasn't the insecure little girl any more. Of course, she still didn't talk. But she was so different. So when your parents signed you in here. We thought it would be good for you two to put you on a room together. And look what happened. You both found love. In a hopeless place." I laughed. "You a Rihanna fan?" She blushed. "But still, I kept blaming faith, for finding her. Guess I was wrong." I pouted. And Amanda giggled. "Can I ask you a question Amanda?" "Sure you can Kendall." "Well, you know a lot about me and Tessa. But we know nothing about you. Can you tell me something about you?" She smiled. "What do you want to know?" "Are you single? Have kids?" She blushed and showed her left hand. There was a ring around her finger. "Are you engaged?" She nodded. I got up from my chair and gave her a hug. "Congratulations! That's amazing." "That's not the only thing Kenny." I kept her arm distance away. "Kenny?" She smiled. "And what's the other thing?" I asked her. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. "You are! OMG, that's amazing. Amanda, congratulations. Do you already know what it's gonna be? If it's gonna be a boy you have to name him Kendall. Or a girl, Tessa." She smiled at me. "Very professional reaction Schmidt." "Oh shut up. I'm happy for you okay." I pulled her in a hug again. "Go back to your girlfriend Kendall." She said in my shoulder. "Yes, ma'am. See you tomorrow." I walked out of the room, back to Tessa room.

When I came to her door I heard talking inside. My first thought was Josh, but then I heard a women speak up. So it was not Josh. I opened the door. Inside were three people and Tessa. Tessa had her arms around her little girl who was a little smaller then her. She had the same color hair as Tessa, but hers was straight. Behind the two girls, where a man and a women. Tessa looked at me. "Hi Kendall." "Hey Baby Girl. Who are those people." She let go of the little girl and walked over to me. She took my hand and pulled me to the people. "Kendall, this is my family." Family!

"Y-your family?" "Yeah." The little girl who Tessa was just holding walked over to me and held out her hand. "Hallo, mijn naam is Nina. Ik ben Tessa kleine zusje." **(1)** I shook her hand. "What did she just say?" I asked Tessa. "That's Nina. My little sister." "Oh hi, I'm Kendall." I said. "Jij bent die jongen van Big Time Rush toch? Waar Tessa helemaal gek van is. Oh my god, ze zal wel gek geworden zijn toen ze je zag." **(2)** She spoke again. And started laughing. "Nina, spreek Engels. Anders snapt hij er helemaal niks van." **(3)** Tessa told her. I looked at the people behind the girls. "You must be Tessa's parents. It's very nice meeting you. Sir, ma'am." I walked over to them and shook their hands. "Are you really the boy who made my little girl talk again?" The women asked, with a very heavy accent. "Yes, that's me." "Thank you so much boy. Really." "Your more than welcome Madam. She's special." I looked at her over my shoulder. She was still arguing with her little sister. "Do you love her?" Tessa's dad asked. "Yes, sir. I do. A love her a lot." "How old are you?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. they were the exact same color as Tessa's. "I-I'm 22. Sir." "Do you know how old my daughter is?" "Yes, she's 16." "I hope you take good care of her. And don't hurt her." "I would never hurt her. Ever." He smiled at me. "Then you have my permission to date my daughter." I smiled back at him. "Thank you so much sir. I won't let you down. I promise." We all looked at the girls again. They were laughing now. "How old is your other daughter sir?" "She is 14. And call me Wilfred." "I will, si…..Wilfred." Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me from behind. "Hey beautiful. What were you laughing about?" Tessa showed up next to me and looked at me with a happy twinkle in her eyes. "Nina said something funny." Nina suddenly stood next to me. "I'm good at making her laugh." I saw Tessa look at her proudly. "So you can speak English." She asked. "Not very good." Nina said while blushing. "It's good enough. I can understand you now." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks." Then her mom spoke up. "So Tessa. You ready to go back to the Netherlands tomorrow?" Tessa and I both looked at her in complete shock.

The Netherlands?!

* * *

**Oooh! Trouble!**

**1: Hello, my name is Nina. I'm Tessa´s little sister.**

**2: You're that guy from Big Time Rush, right. Who Tessa is totally crazy about. Oh my god, she must gone mad when she saw you.**

**3: Nina, speak English. Otherwise he won't understand you.**

**So, yeah. Just a translation for the Dutch parts.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter. I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was just crazy busy with school and fights with….people. **

**But anyways here is a chapter, hope you like it. Because I'm not sure if I do.**

* * *

"What do you mean mom?" Tessa asked. "You're going home with us of course." She looked at me. I saw the panic in her eyes. "Don't worry baby. We'll work it out." She shook her head and took off to her room. Her dad wanted to go after her. "No, sir, let me." He nodded and I walked after Tessa. I closed the door behind me when I walked into the room. She was standing in front of her window. "Baby, come here." I opened my arms. She turned around and walked right into them. "I'm not ready to go home with my family Kendall. I want to stay here, with you. I can't face everyone yet. I need more time." "Then you should tell them. I'm sure they will understand." She looked at me. "I don't know. I mean, I've been here for two years. They miss me and want me home." "You've already been here for two years. A few more months won't make such a big difference. Right?" She nodded. "Maybe your right." "Of course I am." I smiled at her. "I love you Kendall." I held her close to me. "I love you to. More then you will ever know." I held her hand and we walked out of the room together. "Mom, Dad. Will you take a seat for a moment? Please?" Her parents looked at each other with a confused expression but sat down anyway. "What is it honey?" Her mom asked. Tessa looked at me. And I gave her a encouraging smile. "I-I'm not ready t-to go home yet-t." She stuttered out. Her parents looked at her surprised. "What are you talking about Tessa?" Her dad asked. "I can't face everyone yet daddy. I need more time." "You had two years, Tessa Willems! You are going home with us." Her dad shouted at her while standing up. "Sir, I know it's none of my business….." I started, but he cut me off. "Then don't make it your business. Stay out of this." He turned to Tessa again. "You are going home with us Tessa." "B-but daddy, I don't want to!" Tears started running down her cheeks. I wanted to hold her but Nina beat me to it. She pulled her older sister in her arms. "I want to stay here dad. I really need more time." "Then were the hell do you think you're going to stay?" That's when I got involved. "With me." I stood up straight. "Before you suddenly walked back into her live, Tessa was going to stay with me and my family. And that is where she will be staying now." I pulled Tessa to me. "My mom and dad will be here in half an hour to pick us up. And there's is nothing you can say to make me change my mind." I turned to Tessa and ignored her parents. "You have everything?" She nodded. "Said bye to every one?" She nodded. "Great, then were ready to go. I'm gonna call dad. You don't go anywhere." I kissed her forehead and turned to her parents again. "She is going home with me. So if I return in a few minutes, I want her still being here. Understood?" They all nodded. Her dad looked angry but I ignored him. No one takes my Baby Girl away from me! I walked outside the door to call my dad.

"Okay, make sure you get here soon dad. Bye" I hung up my phone and went back to Tessa's room. My dad was going to be here in about ten minutes. I just hope her parents weren't gonna try anything to take her away from me. I walked into Tessa's room. Her parents and sister were sitting on the couch. "Where's Tessa?" Her mom looked at me. "She is in her room. With this boy. They didn't say goodbye yet." I nodded. "Kay." "Kendall?" I looked at Nina who spoke. "Yeah?" "A-are you really going to take my sister away?" Oops, didn't think of that. "No no no, absolutely not. She will be coming home to you. Just not now. She's not ready for it. I can feel it. I'm sorry Nina." I opened my arms. "You need a hug?" She nodded and came over to me. I pulled her in my arms. "Take good care of my sister. She's the only one I have." She whispered in my chest. I gulped. "Of course. I love her with all my heart. I will never hurt her. I promise." Suddenly Josh walked out of Tessa's room. "Oh hey, Blondie. How you doing?" When he walked past me he smacked my butt. I felt chills going over my back. I glared at him and he walked into his room. Nina looked up at me. "Who was that?" "That's Tessa's roommate." "You don't like him don't you?" "Not really." I was still staring at his door. "Kendall, why you hugging Nina?" I turned my head to Tessa's voice and smirked. "Why, are you jealous?" She blushed. "What, no! Of course not." "You so are!" Nina said. "Will you let go of MY boyfriend!" Tessa told her. Nina let go of me and walked to the couch. Tessa gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Is your dad coming?" "Yeah, he'll be here in less than 10 minutes." Yeah, in less than 10 minutes I had my Baby Girl exactly where I wanted to have her. With me.

* * *

**So, what do you think. Do you think Kendall is going too far. Taking Tessa away from her family, or do you think he is right. And doing the good thing?**

**Let me know you guys! LOVE YOU ALLLLL! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Guys. I want to say, i´m so sorry for the lack of update lately. It´s just that I´m sorta losing inspiration for this story. So I need your help, badly. Just tell me everything you would like to see happen in this story. You can either PM me or leave it in a review. But please help. So I can maybe get a story together in my head and then post it on here. **

**So please please please, HELP ME!**

**I would really appreciate it if you did. I´m sorry this isn´t really a real chapter. But with your help I might get one up reaaaaal soon. THANKS! LOVE YOU!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter. I have no idea if it is any good. I hope so. Have fun reading it.**

**Also check out my new story If I Die Young.**

* * *

After 15 minutes my dad finally walked into the room. "Sorry, Big Man. You know traffic in LA. Horrible!" He exclaimed. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go dad." I grabbed Tessa's suitcases. "Wait Kendall!" My dad said. "Let the girl say good bye to her parents first." "They already did that dad. Let's leave." I walked to the door. "Kendall Francis Schmidt. We won't leave this room until your GIRLFRIEND said goodbye to her parents!" He said. I groaned and let her stuff fall to the ground. "Whatever!" Tessa looked at me with an apologizing look. I turned my gaze to the floor. "I'm gonna get her stuff in the car." I grabbed her suitcases again and walked out of the room.

**Tessa's P.O.V!**

I watched Kendall walk out of the room. "I am very sorry about my son's behavior. He is just very excited that Tessa's going home with us." His dad said. He turned to me. "I will help him get your stuff in the car so you can say goodbye to your family in peace." He now turned to my parents and Nina. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I will promise you I will take good care of your daughter." Then he got my stuff and walked out of the room. Suddenly Nina was in my arms, crying. "Ik wil niet dat je weggaat. Je mag niet weggaan. Ik wil je t-thuis!" **(1)** I wrapped my arms around her. "Het spijt me zo lieverd. Ik ben er gewoon nog niet klaar voor. Ik kan al die mensen nog niet onder ogen komen. Het spijt me. Pas goed op jezelf oke?"**(2)** She looked at me with her big blue eyes. She nodded and moved away from me. While wiping at her eyes. Then my mom moved towards me. "Veel geluk meisje. Zover ik het net gezien heb ben je in goede handen. Laat het ons meteen weten als je naar huis wilt komen dan komen we je halen."**(3)** She gave me a hug and two kisses on my cheek. I smiled at her with tears in my eyes. I looked at my dad. He opened his arms and I walked into them. "Ik hou van je meisje. Ik ben het er niet mee eens dat je nog hier blijft maar ik begrijp dat je het nog niet klaar voor bent. En ik zal je de tijd geven. Maar als het me toch te lang duurt kom ik je halen. Ik wil allebei mijn meiden thuis."**(4)** He kisses the top of my head. "Laten we maar gaan." My mom said. I nodded and grabbed the last of my stuff. My family walked out of the room. I watched around the room. Finally I was leaving. After two years. I am so happy I found Kendall. Otherwise I'd be still stuck here. I heard the door behind me open. Josh walked into the living room. "You still didn't leave?" I shook my head. "Well, get out of my room. Take good care of Blondie. He's cute." "You're gay?" "No, bi-sexual. Now go!" I walked out of the room without a second glance.

My family was already outside. They were standing at the car with Kendall and Mr. Schmidt. I turned around and looked at the building I spend two years of my life. I saw Amanda in front of a window. I waved at her, she waved back and blew me a kiss. Suddenly I felt hands on my hips. "You ready to leave Baby Girl?" Kendall whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Are you gonna miss it here?" He asked. "Strangely, yes. I mean, I lived her for longer than two years. It's sort of my home now." "I understand. But now we really have to leave babe." I turned around and he kissed me. "Are you all right?" He whispered against my lips. I nodded with my eyes closed. "Yes, now take me away from here. Please." I opened my eyes and hand in hand we walked to the car together. I gave my mom, dad and Nina a hug and slid into the backseat. Kendall closed the door for me. And got in the car on the other side of the backseat. Mr. Schmidt was behind the steering wheel. "Let's go dad." Kendall said. Mr. Schmidt started the car and slowly we moved away. I looked back at the building and my family who were standing in front of it. My dad was holding Nina and mom. They were both crying into his chest. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I couldn't do this. Break their hearts. "Please stop the car!" I screamed.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What now? Review!**

**I realised I forgot to translate the Dutch parts. So here it is!**

**1: I don't want you to leave. I want you home!**

**2: I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm just not ready for it. I can't face all the people back home yet. I'm sorry. Take good care of yourself.**

**3: Good luck darling. I just saw that your in good hands. Immediately let us know when you want to go home, then we will come and get you.**

**4: I love you Baby. I don't agree that you're staying here but I understand that you're not ready for it. And I will give you time. But when it is taking to long, I will come and get you. I want both of my girls home.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally a new chapter, I was complety stuck with this one. And it is short. Super sorry about that. I'm having a writer's block at the moment. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Mr. Schmidt stopped the car and I got out. I ran towards my parents and sister. "Papa!" I ran straight into his arms. "I-I was wrong-g. I am ready daddy." I looked into his eyes. "I want to go home."

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I closed the door for Tessa and got into the car myself. "Let's go dad." He started the car and we moved away slowly. I saw Tessa looking back at the building at her family. Suddenly she screamed. "Please stop the car!" Dad stopped and Tessa got out of the car. I immediately got out of it too. She ran towards her parents and little sister. "Papa!" Her dad caught her in his arms. I was moving towards them slowly. "I-I was wrong-g. I am ready daddy." She stuttered. I dreaded the words that were coming. "I want to go home." I felt like someone just punched my heart. "T-Tessa." I choked out. She looked at me. "I'm sorry Kendall." Slowly she walked towards me. "If I don't go now. I never will. I have to do this. I'm sorry." "B-but…." "Sorry." She kissed my lips and walked to our car. I watched her walk away. Suddenly I felt a hand slipping in mine. I looked to my right and Nina stood there. "Sorry." She smiled at me. I pulled my hand back and walked to the car. Tessa's was getting her stuff out of the trunk together with my dad and hers. "Kendall, Big Man, why don't you help us for a second." I ignored him and sat down in the backseat of the car. I heard the trunk getting closed. And the door on my side opened. "Kendall, I'm sorry I just have to do this. But it's not the end. We can still see each other." I kept staring straight ahead. "Kendall, please talk to me." She begged. "I don't believe in long distance relationships." I told her. "What are you trying to say?" I finally looked at her. "That if you go, we are over." I was hoping she would choose for me. But by the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't. "I'm sorry Kendall. I love you. So much. But I need to get my life back on track. I have to face all those people. My family and friends." "Then go. Go away. But don't contact me." "Kendall please…" "GO!" She closed the door and ran away. Then I broke down. Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I sat there for 15 minutes when my dad got it the car. We drove home in silence. When we got home it took me 10 minutes before I could come out of the car. I saw the big banner my mum and I hung up on the room. 'Welcome Tessa!' I walked into the house to the living room. My mom got up. "Well, where is she?" I looked at my mom. I felt tears pricking again. "Honey, what happened?" "Dad didn't tell?" "No, what should he have told us?" "Kendall, dude, what's going on?" James asked. The boys where here to. My brothers where on the couch. Looking at me with curious looks. "Tessa went home with her family. She didn't want to come with me." "Oh baby." My mom pulled me into a hug. "But at least your still together." I shook my head. "N-no, we're not. I made her choose. Her family or me. She chose her family." Suddenly I was crying again. I felt hands all over me. Trying to comfort me. Words were said to me but I didn't hear them. All I was thinking was how I lost Tessa. The women, well girl, I saw myself spending my life with. I would have gave her everything. But she didn't want it. She didn't want me. I pushed my mom away and stood up. "Sorry." Then I walked out of the living room, upstairs, to my bedroom. The bed were Tessa was supposed to be sleeping in stood there. Mocking me. I threw it around and screamed. I walked to my window and looked outside. It was getting dark already. There was only one thing on my mind. "I lost Tessa." I whispered into the dark.

**Review?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, new update. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

It was 30 minutes later, I was lying on my bed. Being depressed. When there was a knock on my door. "Come in." James, Logan and Carlos walked in together. "Hey, dude, how you doing?" Logan asked while he sat next to me. "I'm not sure." "What are you gonna do now?" James asked while sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. Carlos sat down on the bed on the other side of me. I sat up. "I really don't know." "I think you should forget about her." Carlos said. I looked at him. "I can't." I whispered. He put his arm around my shoulder. "You have to. She's gone. And to young. You can't date her." He said. "Yeah, you could and up in jail." James said. " I really don't care anymore. I just want to have her close to me." James grabbed one of the pictures which were on my desk. "You know, I don't blame you. If I was the one loving her. I'd want to have her close to. She's freaking beautiful dude." He showed the picture. It was my favorite one. It was taking that day we went to the beach. She was wearing this little dress, her brown curls where blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes sparkling and she was smiling. A real smile. One that makes the butterflies in my stomach come alive. I know, cheesy. But it's true. The sunlight just highlights all her perfects things and I love it. "I love that picture. She's so pretty in it." I said. My voice barely more than a whisper. "Yeah, she is. She's really pretty." Logan said. I nodded. Suddenly my mom walked into the room. "Kendall, are you coming down for dinner honey?" I nodded. "Good." "We'll take him downstairs Mom **(1)**." James said. "All right. Hurry up boys." We all nodded and said yes. She left the room. "Come on dude." James said while standing up. Carlos and Logan got up to. They pulled me up and Carlos placed a hand on the small of my back. He slowly and gently pushed me out of the room. We all went down and ate dinner. I did exactly what Carlos told me. I was going to forget about Tessa.

It was a month later now. Somewhere around half March. I heard from my mom and dad that Tessa started high school again. It is going well. She made a couple of friends and she is getting good grades. They know all these things because they contact her parents. They have their phone number, address and email address. A couple of times I wanted to send them an email. But I didn't do it.

Big Time Rush was back on track. I spend days in the studio, writing songs. And we were shooting the fourth season too. We might even go on tour this summer, but that wasn't sure yet.

I was now sitting in my backyard. Yuma against my chair and Sissy on my lap. I was enjoying the LA sun while writing a new song. I took a sip from my smoothie and read over the lyrics I had on my paper. It didn't feel right, so I ripped the paper out of my notebook and threw it on the table. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, dude, how you doing?" I heard Dustin say behind me. "All right." He said down in the chair next to me. Sissy got up from my lap and walked to him. I glared at her. "She always liked me more." He said while laughing. "So, you excited about our little tour in Europe." "Yeah, it been a while since we did something together." "Yeah, so I have what you asked me to get." He said while giving me a little paper. "Have fun dude." He stood up and took Sissy with him. I grabbed the paper and smiled. I am going to have fun.

It was now end March. I was standing in an airport. I had my backpack on my bag and I duffel bag was standing in front of me. I was waiting for my cab to arrive. He would take me to my destination. Suddenly I saw a man in a suit holding a sign with my last name written on it. My cab driver. I grabbed my stuff and walked to him.

The cab came to a slow stop in front of one of the houses. "That will be 52 Euros Sir." The driver told me. I gave him the cash and got out of the car. I grabbed my stuff and watched the cab drive away. I walked onto the drive way to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited for response. I heard footsteps coming. And the door opened. "Kendall, what are you doing here?" "Hi Tessa, happy Easter."

* * *

**Uh-oh, What's going to happen now? Who's excited? I know I am!**

**1: In my head the guys call each other's mom, mom. I think it's cute. Maybe it's stupid but I don't care.**

**Reviews make me smile! Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**My dear readers, I have some news for you. This is probably the last chapter. I am thinking about doing one last chapter were we take a look into the future. But I'm not sure about that yet. Let me know in a comment if you would like that.**

**Now, why is this the final chapter? I honestly don't know. I was writing this and I just felt like, 'you know, I should probably end it here.' If you still have some questions about a few things. Feel free to ask. PM me or leave it in an review. **

**Love you all**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Tessa's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen when I heard the bell ring. I put the bottle of cola I was holding down and went to open the door. When I opened it, Kendall was standing there. He was holding a duffel bag and had a backpack thrown casually over his shoulder. "Kendall, what are you doing here?" He smiled. "Hi Tessa, happy Easter." I smiled at him. 'Yeah, you too. Come inside." I stepped aside so he could walk in. "Why are there so many cars in your driveway?" "My family is here, to spend Easter together." "Cool. Now I can't meet them all." "Yeah you can. Come on let's drop your stuff in my room." I started up the stairs. He walked behind me. I opened the door to my room and we walked in together. "Well, just put your stuff down. And you can change to. I'll wait downstairs." "Can we talk first?" He asked. "No, we'll talk tonight. Now I have family here." He nodded and dropped his stuff to the floor. "I'll be downstairs in a minute." I nodded and walked out of the room.

**Kendall's P.O.V. **

I was alone in her room. It was exactly how I imagined it. She had a small bed for one person. Against the wall opposite from it was her desk that was loaded with stuff like make-up, pictures, stuff from school and clothes. I changed out of my clothes and got in some shorts and a t-shirt. Then I walked downstairs. When I opened the door I got in the living room. There were pictures on the wall, from when Tessa and Nina where little. They both looked so cute. But, of course, Tessa looked the cutest. There was one picture I really loved. She had her hair in two pigtails and she was wearing this insanely cute dress with a bow on it. Her blue eyes where sparkling and she was smiling a real smile. She was missing some tooth, which only made the whole thing cuter. Suddenly Tessa was next to me. We were both staring at the pictures. "That was the summer before that asshole took me with him. Things were so easy then." I put an arm around her and pulled her into me. "Would you like something to drink?" She mutters into my chest. "No, I'm good. Let's get outside. I want to meet your family." She looked up at me. There was a hint of fear in her eyes and she looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. You didn't tell them anything bad, right?" She smiled. She got on her tippy toes. "There is nothing bad I can tell about you." She whispered in my ear. Then she laid her head down on my shoulder. "I missed you Kenny." She whispered. I put my arms around her. "I missed you too, Baby Girl. Now, let's go outside." I released her and hand in hand we walked into the kitchen to the backdoor and outside. Her mom was the first one to see me. She smiled at me and nudged her husband. When he looked at her, she pointed at me. I gulped, but when he looked at me he smiled to. "Kendall!" He called out. I immediately heard a scream come from the backyard. I looked at Tessa, she was smiling. We walked closer to everyone and Tessa let my hand go. Suddenly someone was clinging at my side. "Kendall Kendall Kendall!" I looked to my right. Nina was looking up at me, smiling and with tears in her eyes. "Hey." I lifted her up in my arms. She put her legs around my waist. "What is it?" I asked her when I noticed she was sobbing in my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we took Tessa away from you. I know how much you loved her. But if she didn't leave then, she might of never leaved. And I know-w you won't mind. B-but I-I do." "Ooh baby, don't cry. Look at me." She looked at me. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. I kissed her cheek and slowly kissed all her tears away. "It's okay. I'm here now. Aren't I?" She nodded. "Now did you miss me." "Yes!" She buried her head in the crook of my neck. "So much." She choked out. I laughed. "I missed you too." I slowly set her down on the ground again and the minute she stepped away. Tessa was in my arms. Also sobbing. "Baby Girl, what's wrong?" "I love the band you and Nina have, and your just so sweet." Now I lifted her up in my arms. She looked in my eyes. "I love you Kenny." "I love you too Tessa." She leaned in and kissed me. Her family around us started cheering and she smiled against my lips. She broke it and looked around at all the people she calls family. I did the same. Everyone was smiling. Really happy for the girl in my arms. She found peace. She is happy again. She beat her problems. Alone, with maybe a little help from me. She looked at me again. "As long as you love me Kendall. I can do anything." I kissed her again. When we broke apart we both had tears sliding down our cheeks. "The same goes for me baby." And it is true. As long as she loves me, I can do anything.

* * *

**Well that was it. Let me know what you think, and don't forget you let me know if you would like to see another chapter in the future or if you just want to end it here. I might make a poll of it, were you can vote.**

**So for now. Goodbye and thank you for reading this. **


	22. Chapter 22

**My dear readers. Here it is. The real final chapter of As Long As You Love Me. I breaks my heart to end it. But, as my dad always says, all things good must come to an end.**

**I want to thank you all for reading it. It really meant a lot to me. **

**I also hope you loved reading it, as much as I loved writing it.**

**If you want to read more of me, check out If I Die Young. And there are some others stories in the making. I haven't uploaded them on here yet. But that will probably happen soon.**

**Ten years later:**

**Kendall's P.O.V**

* * *

"Mama, mama, mama!" I felt the bed dip and I heard I groan next to me. I turned around. My youngest daughter, Melody, was sitting on top of her mother. I reached my arms out and pulled her off of Tessa. She squealed. "Daddy!" "What is it Melody. Why are you waking up your mom?" "Hungry. Want breakfast." "Go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute." She leaped of the bed and ran out the door. Tessa turned to me and put her arms around my torso. "Remember those days where we could sleep in, because I don't." I chuckled. "Who wanted kids so badly?" She slapped me on my chest. "Oh hush, I didn't hear you complaining when we made them." We both laughed.

Tessa and I got married when she was 20. During the wedding she told me she was pregnant of our first child. Our oldest son, Julian. He was now six and he looked like me, same blonde hair and everything. Only he got his mother's blue eyes. Then a year after that we got our other son. Christopher. He is five. He has his mother hair color. And my eyes. For the rest he looks a lot like me. And then three years later. We had our twin girls. Melody and Katelyn. They look exactly like their mom, only Melody is blond with green eyes and Katelyn brunette with blue eyes. They both have their mom beautiful curls.

"DAD!" Christopher came barging in the room. "Julian and me were playing monopoly, but he cheated. And now I lost." "First, it's Julian and I. Second, go downstairs I'm coming." He nodded and walked out of the room. Tessa and I both got out of bed and got dressed. When we came downstairs we were both shocked. There were eggs on the wall, milk on the flour. And Katelyn was covered in flower. "What happened in here!" Tessa exclaimed. She walked over to Katelyn and picked her up. Suddenly an egg came flying to the kitchen and landed right in my face. Julian and Christopher came running into the kitchen with eggs in their hands. When they saw us, they stopped. Tessa walked out of the kitchen to clean Katelyn up. The boys pointed at each other. "He did it!" They turned around and wanted to run away. "STOP!" I yelled. They turned to me. "Sit." I pointed at the kitchen table chairs. They both slowly said down. "Julian, what happened?" "Well, papa, you see. Christopher was mad at me, because I cheated…." "So you did cheat!" Christopher yelled. "Did not!" "You just said you did!" "Boys, hush. Julian, tell me." "Okay, so he was mad and he threw his glass of milk on me." I now noticed that Julian was indeed wet. "So I grabbed the can of flower that mama keeps on the counter and threw it at him, but I accidentally hit Katelyn. Then he started throwing eggs at me and now you have egg in your face. Which I threw. It was meant for Christopher, not you Daddy." I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, just throwing stuff isn't the solution. Next time, wait for mommy or me to fix this. All right?" They both nodded. "Good, now where is Melody?" I looked around for my blond daughter. "Here" She walked into the kitchen, her mouth covered in chocolate just as her hands. "Who gave you a chocolate cake?" She pointed at Christopher. I looked at him. "Well, she kept nagging that she was hungry. I had to give her something." "Then give her something without sugar. You know how energetic she gets when she eats a lot of sugar." "Sorry." "You boys start cleaning up, I'm going to bring Melody to your mother and I come help you in a bit." I picked Melody up from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Tessa was just dressing Katelyn. "Hey Baby, I have another one." Tessa looked up. And her eyes grew wide. "She ate chocolate. Who…" "Christopher, but don't worry. I took care of that." I sat Melody down. "Can I take Katelyn with me?" Yeah, here you go." She handed Katelyn to me. I gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you." She blushed. "Love you too." "Unbelievable. Even after ten years you still blush when I tell you I love you." I gave her another kiss and walked back to the kitchen.

It was Sunday night. Which meant movie night. All the kids where on the floor in front of the television. While Tessa and I where cuddled up together on the couch. I was sneaking kisses when the kids weren't looking. When the movie was over Tessa took the kids upstairs to read a story and get them in bed. I cleaned up the mess in the living room. When I went upstairs 30 minutes later to check the kids. I found them all together in the girls room. On the floor. Asleep. Tessa was also sleeping on the floor. I covered them all in a blanket and then laid down too. The kids where in the middle and Tessa and me where on the outside. I looked at my family. Never expected that something so beautiful would come out of that stupid thing that happened ten years ago.

Looks like we were both speaking the truth. As long as we love each other, we can do anything.

**The end**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and for the last time. Please leave a review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter of what you thought of the whole story.**

**Xoxo Tessa**


End file.
